Accordingly, the present invention has been designed to eliminate or mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks and disadvantages and has for one of its main objects the provision of a warning device that can provide a signal when a line being pendent in the sea or retrieved onto the spool is burdened with a load surpassing its pre-determined value.
Another object of the invention is to provide a warning device that can produce a buzzing sound as a warning sign thereby acoustically warning a fisherman against an overload acting on the line.
Another object of the invention is to provide a warning device that can emit a danger signal in the form of red light thereby visually warning him against the overload.
A further object of the invention is to provide a warning device that can normally keep on emitting a safety signal in the form of blue light thereby enabling him to visually confirm that his line is free of an overload.
A further object of the invention is to provide a warning device that can be housed in a fishing reel body as an independent unit without being combined with any mechanical component of the body and operated by electricity applied from an electric source to a motor.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, in which: